Pregnant!
by inudbzgirl
Summary: "She told herself it was a combination of the emotion of seeing them all after two years and the booze she had been consuming during their celebration." With the changes that have now taken place on the ship, all of the Strawhats will have to adjust, two of them in particular if they don't kill each other first. Post time-skip ZoNami
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All reviews welcome**

**Prologue**

* * *

The cool texture of porcelain felt good against her skull as she leaned into it. She was mentally disgusted at the taste of her mouth after leaving the contents of her past five meals into the bowels of the toilet.

Sitting up and drawing her knees to her chest she placed her head into her arms. She admonished herself for participating in the revolting act just moments before, it was unladylike and disgusting.

She chastised herself once more as she rushed back to the porcelain bowels and retching the contents of her stomach into it. Hot tears gathered in her eyes as she continued to vomit.

"Nami-swan" came the voice of the chef from beyond the women's bathroom door "Are you okay"

Leaning back once more and wiping her lips with the back of her hand she responded "Yes Sanji-kun, I'm fine"

"Do you need anything" the cook asked pleadingly

"No" she replied before leaning over the toilet again

The chef listened a bit before rushing away, yelling "I'll get you a glass of water precious Nami-swan"

When her stomach was completely empty and she was reduced to dry heaving, she forced herself to stand. Staring into the mirror she was visibly disgusted at the small chunks stuck in her hair. Never before that moment did she wish that her hair was still short.

Staring down at her stomach, the hot tears that had gathered spilled down her cheeks. She had known for some time now that her life was close to being over and when the small bump began showing a week ago she'd been more emotional than ever before.

Her only solace for the situation was that none of the other crew members were aware. That is, except Robin, if any one knew she did; she knew everything, damn woman.

Leaning back against the wall, she allowed her head to lull back. Hell, Robin probably even knew who the child's father was; and that wasn't good.

* * *

She remembered the time of conception clearly. She told herself it was a combination of the emotion of seeing them all after two years and the booze she had been consuming during their celebration.

He had been in the Crow's Nest on watch duty and she staggered to the upper region, eager to have a real conversation with someone after the rest of the crew had either retired to bed or passed out.

They shared shots of ale and recalled their lives over the past two years and when he recalled how his eye was cut out, she was overcome with emotion and ran her hand soothingly across it.

With the growing intoxication and slight intimacy of the moment, the two of them leaned in for a passionate kiss and participated in an even more passionate night.

The bile grew in her throat once more as realization dawned on her and she stared at her stomach. She, Nami was pregnant and Roronoa Zoro was the father.

* * *

**I know its short but it is the prologue. Please review your thoughts on this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favorite/followed this story. I'm really excited about this one and glad that so many people enjoy it so far. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this story. With that being said, on with the official first chapter of "Pregnant!"**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled once more from behind the door.

Nami groaned once more when she heard the voice of the cook, "Yes Sanji-kun."

"I have your water." she heard him lean against the door, "Are you ready to come out now?"

Dammit; it completely slipped her mind that she would be unable to stay in the bathroom for the rest of her life. Staring down at her stomach that was very visible above her jeans and below her bikini top, she wondered how she would be able to get around the chef without it being detected.

"Shit." she mumbled as she searched the bathroom for something to cover the small bump.

Thinking quickly she stripped naked and wrapped a towel around her body and hair. Grabbing her rubber ducky and jiggling the handle before emerging from the bathroom, she put on her best 'annoyed' face before screaming, "HENTAI!"

"AH NAMI-SAN!" Sanji yelled, completely off guard as he staggered back, "I-I was just giving you your water." he showed her the glass that, magically, was still full even after his blunder.

She flashed him the half-hearted annoyed look once more before gesturing towards the door for him to leave.

The cook scrambled to leave while mumbling several heart-felt apologies before having the door slammed in his face by the navigator.

* * *

When she was alone, she flopped onto the bed mentally groaning as she sunk into the mattress, making herself feel sicker. Managing to unwrap the towel while lying down, she began poking her small protruding belly.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" she asked herself aloud, "I can't let the crew see this." Sitting up she kept her eyes cast downward, "Maybe I can pretend that you're a food baby." she lamented.

She remained that way for several moments before hearing shouts from the cook that breakfast was ready. Groaning, she moved from her position and into the closet she shared with Robin.

Sifting through her outfits, she wished for the first time in her life that she was a conservative dresser. She grew agitated at the growing amount of tube/bikini tops in her wardrobe and was about to give up her search when she came across a respectable shirt for her situation.

She mentally gasped as she took in the white and blue striped shirt that she had worn when she first joined Luffy back in East Blue.

Trying the shirt on, she was ecstatic to see the shirt still fit perfectly all the while masking her belly effectively. Satisfied with her choice she rushed back to the bathroom to wash the chunks of vomit from her hair and brush her teeth before going to breakfast.

When the aforementioned grime was removed from her body she ran her fingers through her tousled, tangled hair before pulling it back into a loose ponytail. On a normal day, the style wouldn't be acceptable, however, she was sure she wouldn't have many normal days left.

With those minutiae tasks completed she somewhat rushed toward the galley to avoid suspicion. Walking into the door as discreetly as possible, her eyes surveyed the crew that were already gathered around the table, enjoying whatever feast Sanji had prepared for them that day.

Her eyes immediately fell on the swordsman who hadn't even bothered to look up when she walked in. She sighed inwardly as the cook danced over to her, offering her a place at the table and handing the plate of rare delicacies he made, "specifically for her…and Robin-chwan of course"

She thanked him before sitting at the table and allowing her eyes to land on the swordsman once more. She took in his stoic form and struggled to suppress the bile that threatened to rise up her throat once more.

"Are you feeling well Navigator-san?" Robin asked her from her seat beside her, "You aren't eating anything."

Sanji immediately rushed towards her, "Is the food not prepared well Nami-swan?" Sanji asked desperately "If not I can make it again."

Snapping out of her reverie the navigator looked towards him and feigned a smile, "Oh no Sanji-kun, its fine."

To assure him, she took several heaping mouthfuls before reminding herself to slow down. When he retook his seat next to Usopp, she realized just how hungry she was and began shoving food in her mouth once more.

"Oi Nami!" Usopp spoke up, "You should slow down."

"Shut up shitty sniper!" Sanji scolded him, "Nami-swan can eat however fast she damn well pleases!"

"Ero-cook." Zoro mumbled from his spot at the table.

Sanji's eye gave the swordsman a harsh glare, "What was that shitty marimo?"

Zoro's eye lifted to meet Sanji's gaze. Grasping the hilt of one of his swords he shouted "Bring it on, I've been wanting to slice you up for two years!"

When Sanji's eyes filled with fire, Nami stood quickly, yelling "Cut it out!"

"Ah yes." Brook stood as well, "All the shouting is hurting my ears." He paused dramatically, "Even though I have no ears. Yohohohoho!"

As the fighting escalated and Zoro and Sanji's forms became blurred, Nami, who had been trying to watch the skirmish couldn't suppress the rising vomit in her throat and emptied her just eaten breakfast on the table.

Luffy, who had previously been too wrapped up in his meal, finally looked up towards the sick navigator "What's wrong with Nami?"

The rest of the crew immediately came to her aid with Robin handing her a glass of water, which the navigator graciously accepted before throwing up once more.

"AH NAMI'S GONNA DIE!" Luffy and Usopp yelled as they ran around the galley frantically.

"Someone call a doctor!" Chopper joined in on the frantic screams.

"Chopper." Zoro said softly, reminding the doctor of his position.

"Oh." The young reindeer halted in his tracks, "That's me." He laughed awkwardly.

Taking Nami's hand, he muttered, "I'll run some tests to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." She attempted to assure him.

"But still…." Robin cut in, "You should still be analyzed." The woman eyed her knowingly.

Nami's eyes narrowed slightly; so the damn woman really did know. "Figures." Nami said inwardly.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." She relented.

"I'll carry you Nami-swan!" Sanji exclaimed happily with one hand raised in the air.

"No." she replied swiftly as she walked away with Chopper.

Sanji grew depressed as his beloved walked away. Noticing this, Robin patted his shoulder, "Come cook-san, I'll help you with the dishes."

With hearts in his eyes, he turned towards her, "Anything for you Robin-chwan!"

* * *

In the infirmary, the young doctor ran tests on the navigator. Nami stared at him with slightly mistrustful eyes. He had to know by now that her sickness was no ordinary one.

Her eyes widened a bit as Chopper reached into his bag and withdrew a small vial. He stared at her with slightly sad eyes before walking over to his small desk and mixing some things together.

"Chopper." She called out to the doctor, her voice cracking.

Walking back over to her, he handed her the concoction he had created, "Take this, it'll help with the morning sickness."

"Can you keep this between us?" she pleaded with him as tears spilled from her chocolate eyes.

When his eyes rose to meet hers and he looked at her with absolute conviction, she knew that her secret was safe with him.

* * *

**I hope you all really enjoy the official first chapter of "Pregnant!" It is quite a bit longer than the prologue, as intended. I know there isn't much romance yet and the pace isn't very fast but it'll pick up, trust me. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter and don't forget to review this one as well. Your feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**p.s. The bit with Luffy and Usopp screaming frantically came from when they did pretty much the same thing back before the Drum Island Arc. That scene, by far, in my opinion is the funniest scene in One Piece.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, thanks to all the favorites/reviews/follows for this story, I greatly appreciate it. Also, I will be picking up the pace for this story real soon, so stay tuned for that. Now on with the next chapter….**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Emerging from the infirmary, Chopper was met with the concerned stares of the crew. Remembering his vow to the girl, Chopper willed himself not to reveal her secret.

"So." Usopp began, "How's Nami?"

"She's fine." The young doctor told them, slightly upset with having to lie, "She's just a little sick. I've prescribed medicine for her, she will be fine soon." He found his eyes landing on the swordsman, who gave him a stoic expression.

"Huh, so Nami's not dying?" Luffy asked.

"Of course not shitty captain!" Sanji yelled with his teeth bared "Nami-swan is too tough and beautiful to die!"

Chopper watched the small confrontation for a bit before walking away from the group. He walked to the edge of the ship and pulled himself up to sit on the railing.

"Oi Tanuki-bro!" Franky called to him, "Are you feeling alright?"

The reindeer didn't reply, instead he stared out to the sea and allowed the conversation with the navigator enter his psych.

* * *

"_You have my word." He told her with conviction._

"_Thank you Chopper." She wiped her eyes before giving him a tight hug._

_The young doctor moved away from the bed while wringing his hooves together, "Nami." He called to the navigator._

"_Yes?" she replied_

"_Don't get mad at me for asking, but who's child is it?" his voice had cracked midsentence._

_The young girl paused before feeling tears fill her eyes again. Staring at the doctor, she felt a wide range of emotions building in her chest and had the desire to tell someone about her situation._

"_If I tell you, please don't tell the rest of the crew." Then carefully and slowly, she told the doctor her story._

* * *

Later that night, the young navigator sat in the crow's nest, a tea cup grasped tightly in her hand. She placed the cup to her lips, enjoying the sensation of the steaming liquid rushing through her body.

It had not been her night to take watch; however, after tossing and turning in her sleep for a few hours, she journeyed to the crow's nest to relieve Sanji from the duty.

He had been concerned when she climbed up the ladder gingerly and immediately rushed to help her up the ladder, "Are you alright Nami-san?"

"Hai." She replied taking his hand in hers before being hoisted up easily by the chef, "I just have a bit of trouble sleeping."

Her chocolate eyes landed on his frame and was glad to see that he had not started overreacting with hearts in his eyes at her presence. She was glad that the night sky seemed to mellow him a bit.

"I see." He told her as he lit another cigarette.

She groaned inwardly at the sight. She had heard stories of how women were not supposed to engage in neither smoking nor drinking during their pregnancy and that even being around either substance was a stretch of what they were "allowed" to do.

Shaking her head, she reminded herself that no one in the crew, besides herself, Chopper and possibly Robin were to know about her condition.

"I was hoping you'd let me join you." She told the cook softly.

She immediately regretted her words when the chef turned towards her with hearts in his eyes "Of course Nami-swan!" he yelled gingerly before doing a noodle dance in his seat.

She could feel sweat dropping from her skin as she feigned a smile and sat next to him, crossing her legs and staring out of the crow's nest window.

A couple of silent hours had passed before the chef gave a slight yawn. Staring into his eyes Nami smiled softly, "Tired?"

"No, of course not." He responded before giving another yawn.

The navigator giggled, "I can take over the rest of your watch for you."

He appeared offended before replying, "As a man, it is my job to…"

"I insist Sanji-kun." She cut him off "I am not tired at all and won't be for a while. And you have my word, once I become tired, I will find someone to relieve me of duty."

Hearts appeared in his eyes once more as he danced, "Nami-swan's so generous!" he danced some more before asking, "Do you need anything? I can make you some tea before I retire."

"Hai!" she replied "Thanks."

He danced away again and reappeared in seconds with a tea cup and a small thermos. After pouring the steaming hot liquid into the cup for her, he rushed away as she ordered him, jokingly, to bed.

* * *

That had been an hour ago. Now she sat alone, with nothing but the tea to keep her company. She looked towards her belly and sadly wondered if that's how her pregnancy would be – lonely. She couldn't tell the crew that she and Zoro had sex, let alone that she was impregnated by him.

Envisioning the event in her mind she cringed at the judgmental faces of her crew and the constant fights Zoro and Sanji would find themselves in. The thought alone made her sick to her stomach.

"Should you really be up awake this late when you are with child navigator-san?" a soft voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Robin." The young navigator was caught off guard, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"It is my watch." The older woman replied softly, "I believe I should be asking you that. I thought this was Sanji's watch."

"I relieved him." Nami replied swiftly.

"And I reiterate, is that the best idea?" she sat next to the younger girl.

"How did you know?" Nami chose to ask instead.

The archaeologist gave her a soft smile, "I noticed you were no longer chaste just by looking at you after the first night of our reunion." Sighing softly she continued, "I noticed you were pregnant when you began to emit a small glow. My suspicions were confirmed this morning."

Sipping the tea once more and feeling grateful that Chopper had kept his word, Nami replied, "I see."

"When do you plan on telling the rest of the crew?" Robin asked her.

"I don't." came the navigator's swift and easy reply.

"You plan on telling kenshi-san at least?" Robin pressed.

Nami gave her a heart broken smile, she knew the woman knew everything, "I can't."

"Why not?" the older woman gave her a small glare.

"I've already ruined my life and possibly this child's." she looked towards her stomach, "I can't ruin his life as well."

"It takes two to create one." Was Robin's reply, "No one's life is ruined."

"It will be in about eight months." Nami responded.

The elder woman sighed, "So what do you plan to do?"

"I will most likely have to leave the crew."

Robin gasped, "You can't."

"Why not!?" Nami snapped, "You and Usopp both did?"

Robin grew uncharacteristically angry "Yes we both left the crew. However, I did it to protect all of you. Although long-nose-kun's leaving probably wasn't as valiant, it was not nearly as selfish as your reasoning for leaving now. You may try to hide the situation now, however, you won't be able to for long."

When the younger woman didn't reply, she spoke once more, "I am not angry with you Nami-chan. I just want you to know that no matter what decision you choose to make, _we_ are here for you."

Nami said nothing, instead she sipped the rest of her tea and stood to leave. However, when she reached the ladder to make her departure she faced the older woman with tears dripping from her eyes, "I didn't mean to make you upset Robin and I know that you and the crew would never abandon me. But just for now, until I can find a way to tell them, can you please keep this between us?"

The archaeologist gave her a soft smile, "You have my word navigator-san."

And for the first time since her discovery, Nami smiled a genuine smile.

* * *

**This chapter came much quicker than expected. I guess it's due to the idea popping in my head much quicker than it normally does. It's pretty strange actually. But anyhoo, thanks again for reading and don't forget to review, your feedback helps me write each chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story. Also thanks for waiting so patiently for this update. I have been so busy and I'm glad to know so many people are still in support of this fic. I really appreciate it. Now, without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Instincts come naturally to all people. For someone like Usopp, Chopper or Nami, instincts told them to run from a threat that is naturally superior to them in fighting skills. However, to someone like him, Roronoa Zoro, instincts told him to fight until he became stronger.

Fighting had always come naturally to him. He would think about fighting throughout the day, train for any fight that may come up and even dream about fighting. He supposed it had something to do with a certain green-haired woman he'd often see visions of while he was sweaty and on the verge of passing out but allowing himself to push through and become even stronger for it.

He always had something to fight for: his mother, that had been taken away from him at a young age by vicious pirates; Kuina, his best friend and sharer of his dream and legacy; and the crew, eight people he had no idea would become important to him.

So, since he always had something to fight for, his instincts were always sharpened. At that moment, his instincts told him that something wasn't right.

He allowed his eye to travel across the deck, observing his crew members. It was funny, many people think that losing one eye made him susceptible to mistakes and vulnerable, however, his eyesight and intuition had never been clearer.

He saw Luffy, his captain and the person he was willing to protect at all costs sitting on the Lion's…excuse him, Sunny Go's head. Brook was playing a slow, melodic tune with Chopper, who had become extremely serious lately, nodding his head along to the rhythm. Usopp was perched on the rail, opposite the side of the ship he was sitting, with the shit-cook instructing him on what types of fish to catch for their dinner that night.

That left Franky, Robin and Nami. This is where the problem arises. Usually, Nami would be yelling at Luffy to do something while the dart-brow would swoon over her. This would cause Robin to laugh at their antics and Franky to scream at them not to hurt the Sunny. Brook would then play an upbeat tune in which Usopp and Chopper would dance along to the song foolishly.

The change in routine to what would have happened two years ago did allow him to take his naps without being disturbed; however, it wasn't like the crew at all and he didn't like the change.

At that moment, the navigator had come through the door that led below deck. She had most likely come from taking another nap. It was strange, two years ago the navigator hardly ever slept before everyone would go to bed for the night, now it was routine for her.

He allowed himself to watch her for a bit longer than he should. He remembered the night of the crew's reunion very vaguely. He remembered having a drinking contest with her well into the night. He had been impressed; no one he knew could hold as much liquor as he could without vomiting everywhere.

They had drank until their light conversation became goofy giggles and hiccups. After that, the conversation became serious as they talked about a time period that the crew still never touched on – their separation.

Her story had been funny, he laughed heartily when she told him she attempted to cheat the town's people of Weatheria. For once, he felt a connection with her that didn't require that the two of them argue to get their points across. With the amount of ale they had been drinking he found himself loosening up and telling her about the ghost princess and training with Mihawk.

After his story, he felt her hands rub across where his eye had been cut out and he felt his hands entangle in her now, very long hair. He remembered his lips touching hers and after that, everything else had become a blur.

When he snapped out of his reverie, his eye focused on the navigator, who had been staring at him in return. He watched her blush before she turned away and faced the ocean. That's how she behaved towards him since that night. She would stare at him for a few moments then turn away sadly. He presumed it was because of whatever they had done that night.

He sighed, he didn't like the changes at all, because he knew deep down, he'd rather argue with her then not talk to her at all. Leaning against the rail that was behind his back, he breathed deeply, that just left Franky and Robin. He closed his eye and wondered where they could have gone. Shrugging his shoulders he allowed himself to sleep for a moment, instinct would tell him if anything happened to them.

* * *

Swift, slim fingers glided over weathered parchment. Her careful, precise eyes glanced over the black ink marking each page. After a short while of this she slammed the pages shut and placed the old book back onto the shelf, dissatisfied with her find.

She stretched a bit before taking a seat in her chair. Picking up a glass of a fizzy juice the chef had left for her earlier, she sighed contentedly as the flavor rushed through her throat and sent a tingle through her entire body.

She crossed her legs and leaned backward into the chair looking up at the massive variety of books that would make up her library. Usually, she would have no trouble locating a book of her choice; however, seeing as the subject was one she hadn't need to be well versed on, she rarely had books on it.

If the situation were different, she would have no need to find the book.

* * *

"Um, Robin." Chopper walked up to her when she was alone, "Can we talk for a moment."

The archaeologist nodded and closed the book she had been reading on the deck before replying, "What is it that you need Doctor-san?"

He stammered a bit and wrung his hooves together before looking her in the eyes, "Did Nami tell you that she…." He trailed off.

"She did." She replied with a nod.

"Oh!" he exclaimed as his face brightened a bit, "You wouldn't happen to have any knowledge of human pregnancies would you?"

She looked at him for a moment, pondering his question, "Is there anything specific you need to know?" she asked.

"Um…" he looked towards the ground, "Deliveries."

"I can find a book on the subject Doctor-san." She said with a small smile.

"Really!" his face seemed excited, "Thanks Robin."

As he bounded away, Robin smiled softly. She was used to seeing Chopper playing with Luffy and Usopp or not accepting compliments correctly. So whenever the young doctor took up responsibility, it warmed her heart a bit. However, there was a feeling, one she wasn't aware of, crawling inside of her.

* * *

Since their conversation she had spent the latter half of the day looking for any books on pregnancy. Thus far, she had been unsuccessful in her search and the feeling still plagued her.

Pushing herself out of the chair, she decided to continue searching. After failing in her search once more, she felt the unknown emotion creep into her chest again.

Stopping to ponder it for a bit, she realized that she was angry. However, she wasn't angry because she had to keep the navigator's pregnancy a secret from the rest of the crew or even because of the words the two of them had shared a few nights before. She was angry with the situation.

Anger wasn't a feeling that was new to her. Prior to joining the young crew and leaving Water 7, anger had been a constant emotion. However, as she continued to spend time with them, through the silly games, jokes, stories, affections from the cook and the…dare she say it…love shared between them, her anger had all but dissipated.

So when the feeling crept back into her, she attributed her anger to jealousy. Jealousy that Nami, a much younger woman, would have a child before she did.

Although the archeologist didn't appear to be old, she happened to be thirty and quickly approaching thirty-one. She knew that many women had children well into their later years but she didn't want to risk any of the complications she read having a child older may bring.

She began shaking her head. She shouldn't feel like this. She had absolutely no reason to be angry or jealous. She finally had the nakama Saul had told her about. She should be happy that Nami, her surrogate sister, would have a child. She should be celebrating.

"Nico Robin." A gruff voice came from her door, causing her to drop the book that was currently in her hand.

Allowing her sapphire eyes to travel to the door and take in the form of the larger man, she sighed, "Franky, you scared me."

"Oi, sorry." He replied, "You have been down here for a long time."

She sighed once more and crossed her arms, "I suppose I have been here for quite a while."

He leaned against the door frame, "Is something bothering you?"

She closed her eyes and sighed once more. Walking to the door, she brushed pass him softly, "Nothing." She replied, "Nothing at all."

He allowed his gaze to follow her until she was long out of sight. Then, he moved his eyes to the book that she had left on the ground.

Walking over to it and picking it up, he read the top of the page the book had landed on, "Pregnancy symptoms."

His eyes zoomed across the page as he continued to scan it before slamming the book closed and slipping it back on the shelf. Eyes widening at his discovery, he gasped, "Robin is pregnant."

* * *

**Don't forget to read/favorite/review/follow. I really appreciate it. Also, be on the lookout for the next chapter, it will come much quicker than the last.**


End file.
